Heart and Souls
by rtwofan
Summary: My take on the 7 book: Horcruxes, wedding, mystery and all. Major RonHerm, Minor LupinTonks, and Major HarryGin. It all begins when Harry and Hermione are confronted with a roaring angry Ron....
1. Return to the Weasleys

1**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I own none of the characters, unless I invent one, which I might do, but I haven't really planned anything yet. I own none of the places, spells, ideas, NOTHING. **

Hello out there! I know I've abandoned my account for the last year and a half, but after the arrival of Book 6, I got inspired to write this. It's pretty much what I think will happen in book 7, but I really haven't got the entire thing sorted out yet, so I will wait to see if it goes all the way to the end of the series, to Christmas, or to Harry's life after Voldemort. It depends on the popularity of the fanfic as well as time, because I'm going to be really busy with work this year in school.

Romances will be Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Lupin/Tonks. Don't ask me to make it Harry/Hermione and whatnot. Those are the pairs that I like and the ones that I'm sticking to.

This first chapter might not be that great since I wanted to get straight to the point rather then to linger too long at the Dursleys, but the rest of them will be pretty good after this. The first chapters are _always _the hardest for me, and most people.

MAJOR HALF-BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE BOOK!

-Mick-da-Mouse

**Chapter 1**

_Ron-_

_As soon as you get this, send a reply back and I'll take the Knight Bus to the Burrow. Bring over Hermione. See you soon, _

_-Harry_

Harry Potter finished his short note to his best friend Ron, and tied the letter to Hedwig's feet. "Take it to the Burrow and make it quick." he told her and she hooted and flew out the window. Harry had gotten back from Kings Cross just a few hours before. The Dursleys seemed oddly delighted when they picked him up from the train station. Probably because they know that they only have a week or so left with me, thought Harry bitterly. But he couldn't deny that he as well felt happy to never have to see them again.

Harry hadn't bothered unpacking his trunk. After all, he was about to leave anyway, so unpacking it would be pointless. He then frowned at the large trunk. Was there any point in bringing it? After all, he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. He bent down opened it and rummaged through to see if there was anything he needed. Near the top, his hand brushed against soft fabric and he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and set it on his bed. Various quills, bottles of ink, and parchments were scattered around in it, and Harry took them out and dumped them into his trashcan.

He also came across all his robes and textbooks from sixth year. He set the robes next to the Invisibility Cloak, as he hadn't decided what to do with them, and set the books beside him. He then chucked out _One-Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, for that one couldn't have much use for then on, as well as the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_, because he would probably be buying the one for Grade 7 just to review what he would have learned.

Harry never retrieved Snape's book from the Room of Requirement. In fact, he never wanted to see the book again now that he knew what Snape really was. But even in his hatred for the murdering traitor, Harry could not help notice that _Snape _had helped him so much. It had been _Snape _that made Harry such a supreme potions maker. It had been from _Snape _that had given Harry many useful new spells. And it had been _Snape _of all people that had saved Ron's life, which ironically enough, would have been Snape anyway.

Harry also chucked out _Confronting the Faceless. _He wanted nothing to do with Snape or the Dark Arts. Plus, he had survived Voldemort's wrath five times without Snape's stupid teachings...

He placed all of his broomstick and Quidditch things (including his Firebolt), his wand, his gloves, and his wizard's hat onto his bed. The cauldron, scales, and potions supplies joined the textbooks in the trash. He also decided to keep his remaining items from Fred and George and then threw away everything else. Only then did he realize that he had nothing to wear for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry expected his dress robes to be too informal. Though he did have some formal wear hand-me-downs of Dudley's, those didn't _quite _fit. Maybe there was something in Diagon Ally?

He stuffed the items he wished to keep back into his trunk and, realizing that there was a lot of room left in it, raided his room of anything he wanted to take with him. Oversized clothes, writing supplies, and almost everything else would stay. Harry wanted to take, however, the album full of pictures of his parents, old letters from his friends, and candy that still looked intact from the under the loose floorboard.

Closing his trunk, he sat on top of it thoughtfully. _This is it, _he thought. _Muggle life is over. It's time to enter the world as a man, as a wizard. I'm ready to find the Horcluxes. I'm ready to kill Lord Voldemort. _With a sigh, he muttered, "I'm ready to save the world."

Five days later, he got a reply from Ron.

_Harry-_

_The wedding is in two weeks but Mum says that you can come up as soon as you like. Mum doesn't want to leave us alone at the house (especially since Bill is still healing. So far he hasn't turned full werewolf yet. Even so, Fleur made sure to check that the wedding didn't clash with the full moon.) Plus, the he Knight Bus might not be in order since Stan has been arrested, so Fred is going to Apparate over to the Muggle's in three days (_the letter, according to the stamping, had been sent three days previously). _Hermione would do it, but she doesn't know what the house looks like. Dad's too busy, George has to watch the shop, and you and I don't have licenses. (Stupid prat of an examiner...half an eyebrow! Half an eyebrow!)._

_Fred said he'd come at about 6:00 in the evening to take you with him, so be prepared, mate. I'll see you in a couple days,_

_-Ron_

"Why didn't he just send over Floo Powder?" grumbled Harry and he checked his watch.

It was currently 5:45 PM. "Time to tell the Dursleys I'm leaving." He said flatly to himself. "They'll be so crestfallen..."

Indeed, Harry's sarcasm was correct. Dudley stared with a glazed look in his eyes and Uncle Vernon gave a kind of grunt and went back to watching _Cops_. But to Harry's surprise, Aunt Petunia got up and gave him a strong embrace.

Harry was so shocked that he didn't think of returning the hug. He stood there, limp, while she held on and then looked at him with a trace of worry in her eyes.

"All this time," she began quietly, "you may have thought I hated your mother and I must say that half of me did. She was a witch and I hated that. She married someone I despised and I hated that. She left you with us and I hated that." Petunia took a deep breath and Harry glared. If she wanted to insult Lily, why was she saying it now?

"But," Petunia continued. "she was my sister. A sister that deep down...deep down I loved."

By this time, Dudley was now staring at his mother with that blank look and Vernon looked absolutely furious. "DON'T YOU GO CONSOLING THAT BOY! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU LOVE THAT BRATTY SIST-."

_Crack._

Fred Apparated onto the couch next to Dudley. All three of the Dursleys screamed, especially Dudley, remembering the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was exactly 6:00.

"'Hello, Harry." Fred said grinning and getting up.

After Harry had waved good-bye to the Dursleys he led Fred upstairs to his room. The trunk full of items was lying on his bed and Harry gripped the handle tightly. Fred extended his arm. "Ready to go?"

Harry smiled and held on to Fred's arm even tighter then the trunk handle. They spun once and Harry closed his eyes. It was dark and he felt like he was falling, falling, falling, and then..._thud._

He opened his eyes and saw himself standing in the living room of the Burrow. Not only was he in the Burrow, which made him continue to smile, but he was also surrounded by almost all of his favorite people.

Before he could say hello, someone hugged Harry roughly. Once the person released him, he looked up and realized that it was Tonks, whose purple hair seemed to gleam as brightly as her grin.

"Wotcher, Harry." she told him, predictably. Harry was extremely happy to see that she was her cheerful normal self again. The explanation arrived in the form of Remus Lupin, who came from behind Harry and shook his hand.

Of course, Hermione came running out of the kitchen and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh Harry! Less than a week away and we already miss you!" she said beaming. Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur (who kissed him on the cheek) all gave their welcomes as well. Followed by all of them was Ginny.

She gave him a long hug and he couldn't help but let his lips lightly brush against her cheek. After doing this, Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He still hadn't gotten over her. When Ginny released him, she kept her hands tightened on his shoulders.

"I thought you said-."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." He muttered and looked up at her. "Just one more reason that I have to kill Voldemort as soon as possible._"_

She held her head up high. "I'll wait for you."

The lump in Harry's throat got bigger. "I know."

Later on, Fleur and Bill (whose face was still covered in scars, though not even close to as bad as they were the night Dumbledore died.) announced their wedding plans. Fleur had originally wanted Ginny and Gabrielle as bridesmaids, but as Bill could not decide on two people from his family to be groomsmen, Fleur had agreed to let Hermione and Tonks be bridesmaids as well. Her best friend Danielle would be the Maid of Honor.

The groomsmen would be Fred, George, Harry, and Ron while Charlie would be the Best Man. As Mrs. Weasley had promised, Fleur would be wearing Aunt Muriel's tiara with a classic wedding dress. All the bridesmaids, as agreed long before, would be in gold dresses with the men in silver tuxes. Molly and Arthur were worrying about the cost of it all, but Fleur reassured them that her family would pay for all of it if Mrs. Weasley would make the wedding cake. Mrs. Weasley seemed much warmer towards Fleur after that.

Harry was slightly nervous about being a groomsmen. Mostly because each of the men had to walk up the aisle with one of the bridesmaids and they would separate when they reached the alter. Charlie was with Danielle, Tonks with George, Ron with Hermione, Gabrielle with Fred, and Ginny with him, Harry. He didn't need that temptation. He didn't need the hope that in five years or so, they would be walking down an aisle arms linked again...

Tonks had seemed rather cross that Lupin had not been made a groomsmen, though it was no surprise. Bill only had five choices and he would obviously pick family, though Fleur had begged him to replace Percy with Harry. Bill just looked relieved to have an excuse not to let Percy be in his wedding.

As the days to the wedding grew nearer, the more worried Fleur seemed to become. The final touches had not been made on the outfits, the cake was not finished, and Charlie was late. Meanwhile, Fred and George kept daring Ron to get Fleur to kiss him, and took bets on it until Ginny one day looked at them in disgust and hissed, "She's nearly his _sister-in-law _and your trying to make him _kiss _her?"All bets ended after that.

Harry had noticed that Hermione had kept a low profile throughout his visit. They hadn't said much to each other and for the first time he noticed that she was looking quite glum.

Two days before the wedding and on Harry's birthday, when she was sitting alone on the couch, Harry sat down beside her. "What's the matter?"

She looked at him wearily and gave a small smile. "Nothing really. I'm just...it's hard to explain."

"Depression?" he asked sharply. "Well, what's wrong, what's it about?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly said "Oh no! Not nearly as bad as that! It's not really a big deal, nothing to worry about much. I just think it's a kind of shock. After Dumbledore dying, and us not going back to Hogwarts, and," she hesitated and then reluctantly said, "Ron...I've never been so overloaded with all of this at once."

Harry put his mug of tea on the table in front of him and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't say I'm over Dumbledore either. And frankly I can't say I'm over Ginny."

He would have continued, but Hermione interrupted. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to open old wounds or anything. I don't know how you keep it together sometimes."

"Forget about it." murmured Harry. "And if I were you, I wouldn't be worried about the Ron thing either. If you're me, and you're from the outside looking in, you see a lot more."

"That's the smartest thing you've said in a long time, Harry."

"Thanks."

"Say," Hermione said, looking a bit more cheery. "how long did your parents know each other before they got married?"

Harry frowned slightly at the abrupt change of subject, but then felt a lurch in his stomach. Nobody knew that he had seen Snape's memory and if he told her, then he'd be breaking a promise.

But breaking a promise to a murderer.

Scowling, Harry began the story about looking into the Pensieve and seeing his fifth year father having a fight with the 'half-blood prince' Snape, and how Lily had despised him. "I talked to Lupin and," he inhaled. "Sirius about it and they said that Dad and Mum started going out in seventh year."

Hermione sat, eyes once again widened when he had finished his story. "How could she get over six years of hate?"

"It wasn't really hate." Harry replied. "It was more of an annoyance."

At that time, Ron walked into the room. He looked angrily from Harry to Hermione and growled, obviously trying to keep his temper under control. "Having a nice night without me, eh?" He went over to the couch and sat between them.

Hermione said tiredly. "Oh, Ron." she sighed. "Sometimes I think Pigwidgeon is smarter then you."

Ron looked at her with a very typical 'confused Ron' look. "What's that supposed to mean!" he cried.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stared back at the fireplace as Harry held back a smirk. Ron continued to look confused, then stood up suddenly, which made Harry and Hermione both jump.

"I know what it is!" he yelled. Hermione slid down in her seat so far that a passerby would not be able to see the top of her bushy head. Ron continued, but turned to Harry this time with a look of hate that could have rivaled Snape. "You're having her behind my back!" He rounded on Hermione, whose eyes were already wet. "You said I was stupid because your relationship is so obvious!"

Hermione scowled through her tears and said through gritted teeth. "Since when was I yours to have!"

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron had always been jealous, but this was obsessive...He decided immediately that it was time to act. He pulled out his wand and shoved it under Ron's chin. "Nothing is happening Ron!" But Ron didn't hear him. Not even noticing Harry's wand pointed at his neck, he punched Harry with such a force that Harry was knocked to the ground.

Hermione stood in Ron's way and started begging him to stop. "I'll kill him!" Ron yelled, ignoring her. "How could you let-? I'll kill him!" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Hermione screamed and Lupin rushed into the room, accompanied by Charlie. Just as Ron said "_Avada Ke-!" _they both shot stunners at him and he crumpled to the ground. Hermione let out a sob and fell to the floor as well.

Lupin sat down next to her and tried to calm her down when Charlie was helping Harry get up. Harry's head still throbbed in the spot where Ron had punched him and his vision was blurry. He looked around on the floor and found his glasses broken in half by the recliner.

"_Reparo._" he said and the spectacles flew back together. He them on and looked over at Hermione. "Are you alright?"

She sniffed. "I'm fine, but what about you? I can't believe what got into him..."

Harry walked over to where Ron was lying. "I don't think that it was him though..." He opened up Ron's eyelids. His vision seemed distant and unfocused.

Lupin pointed his wand at Ron's chest. "_Ennervate_." he muttered and Ron sprung back to life. He seemed quite surprised to see so many people around him. "Ron?" Lupin asked.

Ron rubbed his eyes and turned them to Harry. "Harry! What happened, you're nose and lip...they're all bloody...and Hermione! You look like you've been crying for hours...man, whoever made you cry, I swear I'll-."

Hermione quickly healed Harry and turned back to Ron. "Don't you know? You punched him." She cupped one of his cheeks in her hand. "You gave us all a fright there. You kept saying you wanted to kill Harry and you almost did _Avada Kedavra_!"

Ron's face turned pale. "Mmmm…I do remember that." He said and turned his head to Harry and scowled.

Lupin looked worried. "The Imperius Curse, perhaps?" he said and Hermione gasped.

"Who would cast the Imperius Curse on Ron to hurt Harry for sitting with me?"

Charlie looked at her gravely. "I don't think it was you and Harry together. Or even that it was Ron. Just that if someone wanted Harry dead, and getting someone to do it abruptly was the key, you fit the bill Ron." Ron scowled slightly at this but then looked at Hermione.

"Stupid as Pigwidgeon, eh" he said dryly. "Looks like you were right."

Hermione let out another sob then gave him a big hug. "I'm just glad that wasn't the real you."

Harry gave a small grin and decided to let them have a moment alone. He turned to Lupin and Charlie. "Who could have put Ron under the Imperius Curse? I know how, that's obvious. They could have used an invisibility cloak, or Polyjuice Potion or simply Apparate where he was alone and then Disapparte."

"Highly unlikely to be Voldemort himself." mused Lupin. "I would not rule out Bellatrix, Snape or Malfoy though. I doubt any other Death Eater is as important as those."

"Sir," Harry said to Lupin as most of the people in the household started entering the room. "Right after Snape killed Dumbledore, someone tried to kill me. But he said that I was to be saved for Voldemort. Why would a Death Eater try to kill me if I was to be saved for Voldemort?"

Charlie went over to explain to Mrs. Weasley what happened as Lupin looked darkly at Harry. "Perhaps a traitor is in his mist, Harry. A traitor yearning for glory." With that, he turned around and helped Charlie as Harry was left thinking about Ron, the Imperius Curse, and how many traitors he himself knew.


	2. Confessions

I don't have much to say except DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING

This is just a fluff chapter basically. I mean, it's a wedding, c'mon, that's a good reason for fluff! Lol. anyway, after this, the romance will have a lot less fluffiness in it and more realism. I had to put them together and I couldn't really find a great way how so I did this.

**Another last thing: Concerning the Apparation test, I sort of decided to pass over that. It was suppossed to be in July, so let's assume thatHarry and Ron took it sometime during the Weasley stay at the Burrow. ;D Hey, it's my fanfic, my will is law, hehe. Either way, they both passed and can now Apparate, but it's not _really _relavent.**

**Chapter 2**

Over the next day, Ron reminded Harry of himself two Christmases before. He only came out of his room to go to the bathroom and people had to bring up food. Everyone in the household had tried talking him into coming out, but Ron harbored a guilt that nobody could shake.

Twenty-four hours before the wedding, Hermione was slumped beside Ron's room with a tea tray carrying soup in her lap. When Harry found her, her hand was constantly knocking on Ron locked door and she would occasionally give a plea for him to come out.

"Apparently you're not having much luck." Harry whispered.

When she talked, Hermione's voice seemed choked. "I know...I've been here an hour and he hasn't said one word to me." She turned her face to the wooden door. "RON! COME OUT!" she yelled, somewhat hysterically. Hermione looked down miserably at the soup. "For me at least." she muttered.

"This yelling and knocking isn't working." Harry replied.

It stung him to see his two best friends hurt so much. Hermione didn't deserve what Ron was doing and Ron didn't deserve to be saturated with so much guilt.

Harry continued with, "How about you tell him you're leaving, leave the tray, and when he walks out you jinx him?"

Hermione didn't look accepting. "Do you have to hurt him?"

Harry shook his head. "No, a simple Body-Bind would work."

Within the next five minutes, Hermione slid the tray onto the floor and yelled, "FINE! SEE IF I CARE THAT YOU DON'T COME OUT! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR COLD SOUP ALONE!" and stormed down the stairs while Harry hid behind a potted plant in the hallway. Soon, Hermione crept back up the stairs and hid with Harry just as Ron was walking out of his door.

Hermione's curse hit Ron in the shoulder and as he fell down, he landed on the tray and upset the soup bowl. Harry quickly cleaned the mess up as Hermione dragged Ron back into his room. Once the three of them were in Ron's messy and oddly smelling room, Hermione closed the door and lifted the jinx from Ron.

Ron stared at Hermione with hurt eyes. "Why would you curse me, Mione?"

Hermione sat on the bed beside him. "We want to help you." She rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let us in, Ron, we're your best friends."

She let go of him and looked into his eyes with all the plea that she could muster. Ron looked away. Hermione took a deep breath and then stood up quickly. She inhaled deeply several more times and then turned to Ron.

"Did you just buy new parchment?" she asked. Both boys stared at her, confused, and Ron shook his head no.

Hermione gasped. " Oh my God...I...I...I have to tell..." she never finished her sentence for she rushed out of the room and Harry heard footsteps go down the stairs.

"I love it when she does that." said Ron dreamily and he sprawled out onto the bed.

"Amortentia, eh?" Tonks muttered curiously as she listened to Hermione's rant. Lupin, Mrs.and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fred and George all stood around her in the kitchen.

Hermione was frantic. "Yes! I'm sure you all well know that it causes obsessive love. If he was infatuated with me last night, it would have given him ample reason to hurt Harry for just being by me."

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen. Hermione grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Harry! What did you smell in Ron's room?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess the usual things. His broomstick, some candy..." he coughed and reluctantly said. "Erm...Ginny's perfume..." Determined to change the subject, he asked, "Why?"

Hermione grinned smugly. "Do these things happen to attract you?"

Harry turned slightly red and nodded. He then remembered how he had smelt the exact same things in Slughorn's first potion's lesson...

Lupin beamed. "Well done Hermione! The only question is, how could he have ingested some?"

Mr. Weasley said, "That's not unfathomable. There are an infinate number of ways that a Death Eater could have slipped in the room and put some in his drink. Heavens! Someone could have used Imperius on Molly to make her do it."

Ron pushed through the small crowd to where Hermione was standing. He put his arms around her and her cheerfulness seemed to drop. She pushed Ron off and said, "It's not real, Ron. You _don't _love me. It's just the potion." Without any explanation, she walked quickly to the spiral staircase and headed upstairs. This seemed to be an inaudible clue to scatter.

Later, Bill talked to his family. "Hermione smelt Amortentia. That means there still must be some in the house. Is it possible that Ron is making it?"

Fred snorted. "Like Ronnikins would be able to make a potion like that."

Everyone laughed and Harry pointed out. "It must have worn off though. He's all slouchy because of the aftermath of it. After he got the antidote for the Romilda potion, Slughorn said that unrequited love can make one depressed."

Tonks made a small noise and arched an eyebrow at Lupin.

Ginny gave a coy smile. "He still went after Hermione though."

On the day of the wedding, none of the boys were allowed to see the girls. "If ze groom cannot zee ze bride, zen why should ze groomzmeenz zee ze bridesmaidz?" Fleur asked.

As tradition, she was wearing something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. The tiara covered three out of four. It was borrowed from Aunt Muriel, said to be centuries old, and giant blue sapphires gleamed in the sterling silver curls of the crown.

For Fleur's new item, Ginny swallowed her pride and bought 'Phlegm' a pair of shoes. It was Mrs. Weasley's idea, as the Delacours were paying for the entire thing. They were staying at a hotel in a local village as there was no room left in The Burrow.

Harry had seen the girl's dresses and had to admit that they were quite pretty. _Stunningly pretty on Ginny _a mischievous voice said in his mind. How would he react to her? He'd look like a prat if he stared at her. _I hope she wears that perfume _that same voice said. _Who cares if I show my feelings? Voldemort's a Legimens, he'll know anyway. Shouldn't I enjoy the time I have with her, rather then put it off before it's too late?_

Minutes before the wedding, all of the wedding party was waiting in the church lobbyHermione looked radiant as well, even better then she did at the Yule Ball. Harry noticed with a grin he couldn't help, that Ron was staring at her. He knew how his friend felt.

Ginny was done up in a way Harry had never seen before. Her hair was elegantly curled and piled on her head and light gold eyeshadow made her look as though she was prettier then a veela. How had Harry ever considered Fleur to be so beautiful when he had known real beauty all along?

Tonk's hair was long and honey blonde. She looked like an adult version of Gabrielle, who had talked to Harry nonstop and was even harder to understand then Fleur. He felt bad nodding randomly during their conversations, but what could he do?

As they were lining up and he was next to Ginny, he finally decided how he wanted to carry on. But as he bent down to kiss her, she turned her face away and muttered, "Don't do this to me. I can't take it."

Harry embraced her, ignoring her words. "You're so beautiful..." He had never told a girl that before, and this time, he certainly meant it.

"Harry, no." Ginny murmured, and she untangled herself from his arms. "I'm not going to let you break your word! I...I...I...love you too much to let you suffer later for this."

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he felt like his heart rate sped up. Before he could protest and explain that he had good reasons, wedding music filled the halls and the large doors opened. First, Bill walked down the aisle, followed by Charlie and Danielle, George and Tonks, then Fred and Gabrielle. Harry and Ginny walked arm-in-arm behind them and Harry couldn't hide how sullen he felt. Though about halfway up the aisle, Ginny stomped on his foot and he smiled in spite of himself.

Last were Ron and Hermione. As they gracefully walked up together, Harry's 'Ginny Won't Take Me Back Yet' feelings half-melted away. Ron and Hermione just looked so..._good _together. They were the perfect relationship: brains and humor. Patience and bravery. The perfect traits to keep each other in check all the time.

Once Ron and Hermione separated, Fleur began to walk down with her father. This time, Harry let himself think that Fleur was pretty, because she really was. The tiara, dress, and the jewlrey all were apt for her.

When they reached the end and Fleur's father sat in the front row, the judge began to wed the bride and groom. Harry felt like the happiness in the room was so thick, he could gut it with a knife. That is, except, for his own happiness. After Ron and Hermione split apart, he went back to his sappy Ginny thoughts. He hardly heard the cheers as Bill and Fleur both shot small fireworks out of their wands over their heads and began to make their way back to the door.

After Ron and Hermione followed them, Harry had to walk back with Ginny. As they walked about five feet behind Harry's best friends, Ginny muttered without looking at him, "Don't be too upset, Harry. It's not your fault."

Harry remained silent. Once they had reached the lobby again, Ginny gave him a light kiss on the cheek. As he began to walk away, she pulled him back.

"Hey, "she whispered in his ear. "We'll be okay. I can't love anyone else after you. And I doubt that you're any different with me." Ginny backed away and Harry looked and felt like she had finally put him back on the right track. She grinned and winked at him. "Relationships are put on hold all the time because evil apocalyptic wizards are after them."

Harry sighed. "Alright. I swear, I won't try again. Under one condition."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Well, it's a wedding. Tonight, pretend like nothing has changed."

The reception was magical, pardon the pun. Everyone seemed to be dancing with their soulmate. Ron and Hermoine, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, Fleur and Bill, and Ginny and Harry.

Ron and Hermione didn't pretend like the last couple days hadn't happened. On the contrary, as they were slow dancing, Hermione was questioning Ron.

"When did you think you took the potion?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't really remember. I mean, I didn't feel any different until I saw you and Harry. The just...jealousy absolutly flooded me. I couldn't even think straight anymore. The only goal was to get his away from you."

Hermione frowned. "That's awfully odd. How did you feel with the Romilda Vane potion?"

"I all of a sudden couldn't stop thinking about her, and thinking she was beautiful, and that I loved her so much I would do anything for her."

"Oh..." Hermione replied, turning a deep pink. Ron's ears began to turn red as the realization of what he just said sunk in. Plucking up courage that was similar to the effects of Felix Felicis, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Maybe the reason that I didn't notice I had taken it was," He said slowly and shyly. "because I was already thinking those things."

Now Hermione's face was as scarlet as Ron's ears. "You can't stop thinking about me?"

"Erm...nope"

"And you think I'm beautiful?"

"You are."

"And you love me so much that you would do anything for me?" She continued with wet eyes.

Ron looked alarmed. "Don't cry, Hermione!" he moaned. "_Please _don't cry!"

Hermione laughed. "I'm not crying, I'm tearing up."

Ron stared.

She continued to chuckle. "It means I'm happy."

Ron sighed in relief. "Thank God, because I didn't know what I would do if you decided to never to talk to me again."

She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and smiled. "That day will never come."

Ron kissed her cheek and spun her around gracefully. He had finally recieved the first thing in his life that wasn't rubbish.

As for Harry and Ginny, thiings were silent. They held each other close and gently rocked to the music all night, basking in their last moments together. During the last song of the evening, they decided to sit down at a round table and just sat there like pre-schoolers, holding hands. Oddly, they felt no shame in doing so. There was no time for embarrasment when time was slipping by so fast.

**A/N And Fin! For now that is. I'm still writing the thrid chapter. I love writing this story so much so the update will probably be before Friday. As I said before, It will be a lot less fluffy and a lot more Horcluxy and more about Harry's story.  
**


	3. More Than Just Socks

A/N Thanks for all the positive support everyone! Also, thanks to the couple of peeps who caught my 'Horcluxy' mistake...hehe...Yeah, I know it's Horcrux, and I probably wouldn't have made that mistake again, but it's good that you caught it anyway and told me, so thanks!

I'm SOOOO sorry for getting this up late, but I had a REALLY bad week and I barely got any computer time and I really didn't feel like writing much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NOTHING! Er...Anything...

**Chapter 3**

The end of the reception was bittersweet. Now, Fleur and Bill could start their lives together and everyone could get out of their hot and uncomfortable clothes. On the down side though, it was the end of Harry and Ginny's night, and the end of Harry's 'normal' life. After this, it would be the hunt for Voldemort.

As the wedding party filed out of the doors first, Fleur's shoe got stuck on a crack in the sidewalk and she fell to the ground. Her sapphire studded tiara flew off her head and landed at Harry's feet.

Fleur starting lashing out at a bewildered Bill about not catching her. Harry frowned. She really had seemed crabby all day. Probably just wedding jitters, he thought. Then, all of a sudden, she came out of her anger and walked over to Harry. Harry bent down to pick it up the tiara and when he touched it, annoyance and hate seemed to fill his body.

"Oh 'Arry! Zank you zo much for zaving 'hat wonderful tiara!" said Fleur's voice and he looked up to find her beaming in front of him. Noticing the thoughtful look on his face, her smile dropped. "Iz there zomething wrong 'Arry?"

Harry scowled and shoved the tiara into her hands. "Wouldn't you like to know!" he told her coldly and began to walk away. Fleur then rounded on him.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "It iz my wedding day! How can you be zo rude?"

Harry gaped at her. Oddly, his anger towards her had left as soon as it had come. "I'm sorry." he stuttered. "I really didn't know what made me do that."

Fleur put her nose in his face. "Do you theenk dat you could somehow have_ moi_? And now you are jealouz because I am married?" she said scathingly.

Harry stared down at the blue crown between her fingertips and then knocked it out of her hands. Before Fleur could bend down and get it, Harry grabbed her shoulders so she stood upright.

Fleur looked at him with wonder and they stared at each other for a long time. Then, slowly, Harry released her and they both looked down at the tiara on the ground.

"I don't think you should wear that anymore, Fleur." Harry said seriously. He took off his tie and wrapped it up, as he had wrapped up a cursed necklace in 6th year. The new Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

"Do you theenk that zat crown haz been causing my rage?"

Harry nodded. "I'm almost certain. However, I don't think it's cursed. When Katie Bell was sent a cursed necklace, she almost died. You've been wearing it all night and you look fine."

He carefully handed it back to her and continued to follow the Weasleys to their Apparation spot. Fleur caught up with Bill and began apologizing for everything. Before Harry Apparated, Fleur handed the tiara back to him.

"You take it, alright 'Arry?" she said. Harry shrugged and nodded, then turned and Apparated.

All he could think about once he was back to the burrow was how odd that jumble of metal and gems actually was.

_It's obviously cursed in someway, _he thought. _But couldn't Muriel have warned her about it? Wouldn't she have known? _

He slowly put on his nightclothes, still musing on this. As he and Ron went downstairs to say goodnight, Ron took him out of his reverie.

"Did you see Hermione and me?" he asked excitedly, as they made their was down the staircase to the living room.

"What? Hermione?" Harry grumbled. Then he remembered that he had seen them snogging at one of the tables during the reception. "Yeah, I did. It's about time."

"About time!" Ron snapped. "I'm not like you Harry, I've never had a fighting chance with any of my crushes."

"Of course you didn't have a _fighting _chance with Lavender." Harry said as he smirked. "There was no way anyone could fight her off you."

"Oh ha ha." Ron replied sarcastically. "Cho neither."

_Cho..._the named seemed distant to Harry. It seemed like decades ago that he had liked her and looking back on it, he wondered why he had in the first place.

Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all downstairs. Fred and George had gone back to Diagon Ally and Bill and Fleur were spending the night in a hotel for their wedding night. All of the Weasleys and Hermione were dressed for bed.

Ron plopped down in an armchair and Hermione got up cheerfully and sat on the armrest and flung an arm around his shoulders.. Ron stared at her grinning and she smiled back. Then, he boldly pulled her down by the waist so that she fell into his lap and they both began to laugh.

Harry said goodnight to everyone and when he reached Ginny he said "It's still the same night."

She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "If you must." she said and he kissed her goodnight.

Ron came up to bed not long after him, and giddily couldn't stop talking about Hermione. Harry didn't even have to tell Ron to be quiet, because he was so tired that he drifted off to sleep totally oblivious of everything around him.

Harry woke up to the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the house. As he leaned up in his bed. He put on his glasses and saw Ron's pajamas lying on a heap in the floor.

After getting dressed himself (and putting Ron's pajamas in the hamper), he also went down to breakfast. Strangely though, nobody was in the kitchen.

"Ron?" Harry called out, and Ron came from the living room.

"Oh, hey mate! Have a good sleep?"

"Erm...yeah. What time is it?"

Ron checked the watch that he had gotten for his seventeenth birthday. "Just 'round ten-thirty." Harry gaped at him like a goldfish and shook Ron's shoulders.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP IN SO LATE!"

"Well, since when do wake up early?"

"Well, since when do I wake up late?"

"Mum put me up to it, okay!" Ron replied angrily. "She said that you needed your rest because of the Ginny thing and your daft adventures starting, and everything else."

"Is your Auntie Muriel here?" Harry asked hurriedly

"Yes, she went to the hotel to pick up the crown, but since Fleur said you had it-" Ron replied, totally confused.

Harry didn't let his best friend finish the sentence and he ran around the house looking for Muriel.

She was outside with Molly Weasley and they were both admiring the garden. When Harry came dashing towards them, Muriel turned around and gave a short sigh of annoyance.

"Oh, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a motherly smile. "Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head then turned to Muriel. Before he could get a word out though, she took a step towards him and gave him an exasperated look.

"Do you have the tiara, boy?" she asked. Harry glared slightly at being called 'boy' but answered 'yes' very quickly anyhow.

Muriel was impatient. "Well where is it?" she cried.

Harry said, "I'll tell you in a second. But first, you need to tell _me_ where you got it from."

Auntie Muriel rolled her eyes in an 'If I have to' sort of way. "I believe I got it at an auction about...a decade and a half back. I can never remember times. It was bloody expensive as well. 400 galleons if I'm not mistaken."

"Did you ever wear it?"

"Once, when I first got it." she replied tersely. "The only reason I bought it to begin with was because I was getting re-married."

Harry let these words sink in. _If it was cursed, she probably wouldn't remember. Also, does the charm only come out at weddings?_

"Is that all?" she asked icily. Harry nodded and led the way to Ron's bedroom where he was slept, trailing a few paces in front of her. Before she walked in, he quickly unwrapped the tie from the crown and let it fall to the ground. That's when he noticed it.

In the middle of the tiara, on the back, was etched the letter 'R'. Harry's mind flooded with thoughts at this now. _Rowena Ravenclaw? Four items of the four founders…and there _are _sapphires on it. And if this was a Horcrux, Voldemort's soul would definitely cause someone to be angry._

_No! _his mind yelled. _What about Marvolo's ring? It burnt Dumbledore's hand._

_But, _he reasoned, _Riddle's diary didn't. And Nagini probably doesn't burn everything that she touches either._

The next thought was the most upsetting however. _Muriel's coming to take back something that could be a Horcrux._

Harry wished that he knew some kind of replicating charm. But there _was_ someone in particular in the house that most likely did.

He shoved it into a drawer and then walked out of the room just as Muriel was in the doorway. "Well?" she asked.

"Um..." he answered. "It's not in there. But I have some hunches where it is. How about you go wait in the living room and I'll look for it?"

Muriel held up her hands. "Fine, but whatever you do, don't use a Summoning Charm! IT could tear that crown in half…" she warned and trudged down the stairs. As soon as she was in the living room, Harry ran back to the drawer, wrapped up the possible Horcrux again in the tie, and sprinted to Ginny's room.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't there. Harry got on the spiral staircase and peered into the living room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch very close to each other, and Muriel was beginning to sit down. Both of his friends looked highly embarrassed and they went into the kitchen without even saying a word to Ron's auntie.

"_Pssssst_!" Harry hissed. Ron looked up at him from the floor and tapped Hermione on the shoulder to show her. "Come up here!" Harry mouthed and they began to tiptoe up the stairs.

Once all three were back in Ron's room, Harry closed the door and held out the crown. Hermione gasped and reached for it. Harry quickly yanked it away.

"Don't touch it unless you want to yell Ron and me into oblivion." Harry said sternly. "Do you know any charms to make replicas?"

Hermione looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, there are several Transfiguration spells, but I'm not sure I know one that makes tiaras." She stood up and began pacing the floor. "I knowI've read about them somewhere!"

Ron smirked. "You've read about _everything _somewhere."

She bopped him on the head lightly and resumed walking the cramped bedroom up and down. Then, a light seemed to glow through her eyes and she grinned. "Hand me something worthless." She instructed Ron.

Ron gestured around the room glumly. "Take your pick."

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink and she grabbed a Quidditch action figure from one of his shelves.

"You can't Transfigure Jacob Montgomery! He's the best keeper the Scottish team's ever had!" Ron yelled, outraged.

"Boys…" growled Hermione as she handed Ron the miniature Montgomery and took a pair of maroon socks from under his bed and shoved it in his face. "These?"

Ron smiled. "Much better." He replied, tightening his grip on the player. As Hermione carefully placed the socks and tiara next to each other on the bed, he continued. "I love you and all, Hermione, but if we're gonna make this work, you can't threaten to kill my action figures…"

Hermione threw a shocked and hurt look from over her shoulder, but as she turned back to the spellwork, Harry noticed that she was fighting not to laugh. She then tapped each of the items with her wand, so a bright blue beam came out of each and the beams turned into one at her wand's tip. Holding the wand still she said. "_Bimiras!"_

The maroon socks then shape-shifted into an exact replica of the may-be-a-Horcrux tiara. Harry took the fake one and held it in his hands, not feeling any surge of anger at all.

"Wrap the real one back up and I'll take this down to Muriel. I don't think she'll even know the difference."

"Harry!" Hermione called, before he walked out. "I'm not sure how long that spell lasts." She said, biting her lip. "Who knows if Muriel will wake up tomorrow and find a pair of Ron's socks?"

"She never looks at it, she'll never know." Harry said simply and carried the 'tiara' back down to Auntie Muriel. Within five minutes, she was off.

Harry sighed in relief as he saw Muriel Apparate and he headed back upstairs to Ron and Hermione. Ron was still gripping Montgomery and Hermione was wrapping up the _real _crown in her handkerchief.

"Hermione," Harry said, looking her in the eyes, "once again, you're a lifesaver."

"To be your best friend," she replied kindly, "you have to be."

Ron quickly sat next to Hermione and put an arm around her. "Yeah…and uh, you're really pretty too Hermione." He said, giving Harry a suspicious stare.

"Are you sure you haven't been having any more Amortentia?" asked Harry, snorting.

"I wouldn't know." Ron replied, winking at Hermione. She gave him a smile and handed the tiara back to Harry. "I already did the Secret Revealing Charm, but nothing really happened. I think you should talk to a member of the Order to see how to tell if Voldemort's (Ron twitched) soul is in it. You don't want to go thinking you've destroyed all the Horcruxes and go fight him when you really haven't."

"I'm _sure _it's a Horcrux tho-."

"Harry…" Hermione said sternly, just like she used to do when Harry first started letting Ron copy his homework.

"Fine!" sighed Harry, and he placed the crown in his trunk and shut it. Then, he sunk back on the bed he slept in. "What now?" he asked.

Ron shrugged and dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulders. "I reckon that we should wait for Lupin to come over tonight. Mum's having the whole family, plus Lupin and Tonks over for a special dinner. Celebrating us leaving, Fleur and Bill's wedding, and a belated birthday to you all in one I think."

"Won-Won's right." Hermione agreed and Ron scowled at being called _Won-Won. _"You should ask Lupin, and maybe Tonks since she's an Auror. They ought to know all about Horcruxes."

Harry nodded let out a deep breath when he looked around in thought. _No smell of Amortentia._

"Hey Hermione." He whispered. "Do you smell any more of that love potion in here?"

Hermione and Ron both frowned. "Come to think of it," Hermione replied. "I don't. It probably just wafted out. It's been about three days after, and it's strong smelling stuff."

Harry still looked curious and Ron said." I haven't been brewing it up, and there's none in the room. I already checked."

Both friends looked back at him and Ron continued. "And after tonight, we go to Godric's Hollow, just like you said."

Harry didn't reply, but kept his eyes fixed on his to best friends. Best friends for six whole years. And he had never appreciated how really precious those six years were.

**A/N I tried to make up my absence by making a long chapter. If you want me to shorten the chapters, by the way, I will. I could have well split this up into two, but I decided to keep it all in one. After all, the real book will have long chapters. Also, sorry about all the sp/grammar mistakes. I write these fast and I think a lot of them I don't notice. Sorry! Next chapter within the next couple weeks! I can't promise anything, except that I will try to have it up by August 16th:o)**


End file.
